megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaze Heatnix
is a phoenix reploid created by Gate to withstand extremely hot temperatures. He was made part of a disaster prevention team, but because he was so powerful, Heatnix would ignore his coworkers in dangerous situations (seeing them as weak and useless) resulting in many losses. Demands were made to weaken Heatnix, but Gate refused. This resulted in his disposal sometime later for his behavior. Gate later revives Heatnix as a one of his Nightmare Investigator. X can battle Heatnix well with Ground Dash, but with Zero's Sentsuizan, you must use caution to avoid falling in the magma. Data Attacks *Blaze Heatnix will yell "Magma Flame!" and, depending on where he is on the screen, blue (non-fatal) magma will come. If he is on the top of the screen, it will come from the bottom. If he is on the bottom of the screen, it will come from the top. The magma will cover that half of the screen. *If the magma is high: **Blaze Heatnix will "dive" into the magma and "swim" around in it, then pop up randomly. **When he comes up, he may throw fireballs at you. Destroy these with any weapon you have. *If the magma is low: **Drips of lava will come down. **Blaze Heatnix will fly from one side of the screen to the other. Crouch if he flies high, jump and air dash if he flies low. **Blaze Heatnix will fire crescents either high or low. Crouch if they go high, jump and air dash if they go low. *Blaze Heatnix will fly off screen, then fly across the screen as a blazing invulnerable phoenix. He can (once again) come either high or low, and from either side of the screen. Stage enemies Enemies in Blaze Heatnix's stage, the Magma Area: *'Sub-bosses:' Nightmare Snake *Nightmare Bug *Nightmare Iron *Nightmare Virus Dialogues When Playing as X ??: Welcome! I've been waiting for you! You are strong compared to the others. I was bored because there is no strong Reploid left on the ground. Although I was not ordered to kill, it's too hard, isn't it? Hee hee hee. X: You must be Blaze Heatnix... Blaze Heatnix: Brainwashing Reploids is lame. Don't you think so? Let's fight to see who's the strongest! When Playing as Zero Zero: It's too hot here. Let's finish this... ??: A vigorous guy! I've been waiting! You look so strong compared with the others. I was bored because there is no strong Reploid left on the ground. Although I was not ordered to kill, it's too hard, isn't it? Hee hee hee. Zero: I'm not interested in your talk... Will you fight or not? Blaze Heatnix: Good. Let's fight! Gallery BlazeHeatnixMugshot.jpg|Heatnix's bustshot. HeatnixMMX6ConceptArt.jpg|Heatnix's concept art. Sprites X20.gif Trivia *Blaze Heatnix appears to be the only fire-based Maverick who is especially weak to a ground/earth-based weapon, despite there being both a water and an ice-based weapon at X's disposal. Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X6 bosses Category:Fire Mavericks Category:Mythological Mavericks Category:Bird Mavericks